Fez's First Day
by LunaBerry
Summary: Ok, this is just how I think Fez's first day at Point Place High. Its really good, in my eyes at least. And it's kind of short, but there's more stories to come. Bye.


**Fez's First Day**

My First Day

Being foreign wasn't easy on the first day I got to Point Place High School. Noone liked me. They basically wanted me dead. I was all-alone.

Alone.

Unloved. That's what I was. Ok, my first day was chaos...

Fez's First Day

Chapter 01: Period One...

I arrived at PPHS right during the first class. Mrs. Widdle introduced me to everyone. And that wasn't good. Not at all. "Class," she said. "This is...uhm, what's your name?" "My name is Fez." I said. "Yes, this is Fez." "HE'S FOREIGN!" one guy yelled. I looked down, I knew it was true. Everyone hated me for not being white. "Settle, Thomas." Mrs. Widdle said. "But he's a foreign asshole." another person replied. "Roddy! Watch your mouth!" Mrs. Widdle demanded. I felt the tears coming.

They were in my eyes, sitting there like little racers, waiting to run the long race down my cheeks. Then, the final comment. "Aww, what are you going to do, little foreign jackass, cry to your Tarzan daddy?" At once, I darted out of that room like a deer running from a hunter. I ran down the lonely hallway and found myself running right into the tenth grade history room.

"Uhm, who are you?" the teacher, Mr. Ted, said. "I'm...not..." my voice came to a sudden halt as all the students began laughing and pointing and calling me weird foreign names. The teacher hushed them. The only one not pointing, laughing, and teasing me was a teenage guy wearing sunglasses and had an Afro. I was still so upset, but I couldn't move. Then the guy stood up.

"HEY! If any of YOU were different, would you want US laughing?" he yelled. Everyone hushed. "Steven, I am glad for your concern," Mr. Ted said. "I told you, Mr. T, just call me by my last name, Hyde." 'Hyde' said. I blinked.

Steven Hyde. He just might be a friend someday, I thought. Nah, who likes a foreigner? I blinked back my burning tears. Mrs. Widdle came into the room. "Fez, I know that was rough, but you shouldn't just run." she said. "I know, and I apologize, sir." I said to Mr. Ted. Then I was directed back to the classroom, where the whole class had been waiting. Right when I walked in, they all threw paper balls at me and laughed. I simply looked down. "Uhm, Fez, just sit here." I was told to sit in the fourth seat of the second row.

While Mrs. Widdle was teaching, the person beside me tossed a note to me. Curiously, I read it. It said: I hate you, you freak, and everyone does! Go to hell. I threw the note back at them. Then the person behind me took his notebook, waited until Mrs. Widdle wasn't looking, and whacked me in the head with it. Thank God, after ten more minutes, class was over. I got out of that class first, and got cornered by a jock. "Watch where you're going, Aruba!" he yelled as he pushed me backwards. I accidentally fell down a small flight of stairs and into a group of teens. "I-I'm sorry." I said. A redhead girl helped me up. "Hey, are you the foreign exchange student?" she asked kindly. "Yes..." I said. "Hi, I'm Donna." she said. "Hi." I said. There were four more people. I recognized Hyde. But there was also a short, brunette girl, a tall brown haired, brown-eyed guy, and a mid-height blonde. "Hey, I'm Eric." the blonde said. "I'm Jackie." the brunette replied. "I'm Michael, but my friends call me Kelso." the tall one said. "Hi, I am Fez." I said.

"So, Fez what class do you have next?" Kelso asked. "I don't know, Michael-" "Hey, my friends call me Kelso, remember?" Kelso added. My eyes twinkled. Friend? I have a friend? I thought. "Oh, I'm your first friend here?" Kelso asked. "Ever, you mean." I added. "Well, we're your friends." Hyde said. "Are you serious?" I asked. "Well, yeah," Jackie said. "You've never had a friend before?" "No." I sighed. Then I remembered, my schedual. I got my schedual out, and my next class was science. "I have science." I sighed. "Oh, with Ms. H?" Kelso asked. "Yeah..." I said, confused by Kelso's actions. "Dude sweet! I have that next, too!" he yelled. I raised one eyebrow. "Ok, what's so great about her?" I asked. "Dude, we have a class together!" Kelso said. "Cool." I replied. So we went to 2nd period. Onto another chaotic class.

Chapter Two: next class

When Kelso and I went into Ms. H's class, I saw three tables. Each had four people sitting at them. "Michael, who is this?" Ms. H asked. "This is Fez." Kelso said. I tried not to speak, so noone would notice I'm not from the USA. "He's the foreign exchange student." someone said. Everyone but Kelso and Ms. H started to swear and yell "go back to Iraq". I simply shrugged it off. Then Kelso and I went to sit down. "Ms. H," the PA system said. "YES?" Ms. H answered. "You have a phone call." "Okay! Class, I'll be back in a few minutes." Ms. H left the room

"Oh no." I whimpered. A tall, older boy came to the table. "So how is it, being foreign?" he shouted at me. "Hey, back off." Kelso said. "No, Kelso, I can handle this." I said as I stood up. "You have nerve looking Randy in the eye." a short boy said to me. Randy grabbed me by my neck. "You dumbass foreigner. Go back to Iraq." he tossed me to the floor. I held my throat, where a red ring had been made. And then, all of the other students _besides _Kelso crowded around me and started beating me up, in a way. Kelso tried to pull some away, and then Ms. H came back in. "CLASS!" she screamed. The whole class ran to their seats, looking guilty. But Kelso was beside me. I had a black eye and my lip was bleeding. But I didn't care, I was used to it.

After second, Kelso and I went to the end of the stairs, and met up with the others. I was still kind of afraid. I didn't trust any of them but Hyde and Kelso. Only because they stood up for me. "What happened, Fez?" Eric asked. "Nothing." I said, not looking at Eric. "Oh, really? Then explain the black eye." Hyde said. I did look Hyde in the eye. "I got punched a little, it's no big-" "It was that retarded Randy Coleman." Kelso said. "Dammit! That guy is the dumbest dumbass! I'm gonna kick his ass!" Hyde yelled. He stormed off to find Randy. "Steven!" Jackie yelled. I looked kind of upset. To Donna and Jackie at least. Kelso went to find Steven and so did Eric. "Are you ok, Fez?" Donna asked.

"No..." I said. Jackie put her hand on my shoulder. "Fez-" "Just leave me alone, ok!" I yelled then quickly walked away. "What did I do?" Jackie asked. Donna shrugged. "I don't think he trusts us." "But he trusts Michael and Steven." Jackie replied. "But that's because Steven and Michael stood up for him. I mean, Michael helped Fez when Randy beat him up, and Steven, well, you see." Donna explained.

Meanwhile, Hyde was fighting Randy. "Fight, fight!" the students yelled. I soon found them. And when I saw Randy knock Hyde into a locker, causing Hyde to get knocked out. Then I went in. Randy looked dead at me. I was shaking. "Beat him up, Randy!" "Kill the foreigner!" "Knock him dead, Randy, knock him dead!" people were yelling. Randy drew his fist back. I knew what was coming.

Chapter Three: Is it friendship or is it a user?

I closed my eyes and held my breath. Randy threw a punch and hit me square in the eye. The same one that was bruised. I fell backwards and hit the floor hard. "Owwh..." I moaned, holding my eye. "Want more?" Randy yelled. I backed up to the wall. Just then, Donna, Jackie, and Eric stood in the way. "Back off, Randy." Eric said. "What are you gonna do about it?" Randy asked. "I'll tell everyone your BIG secret!" Donna declared. "Whoa, Donna." Randy backed off. Then when he walked away, everyone yelled, "Eric, you should've let him kill that kid!" "Donna, I'm so disapointed!" "Jackie, you're so hot, but why?"

I just stayed lying there, and I realized that Donna, Eric, and Jackie _did _care. But I was so, tired, I could barely keep my eyes open. Then the principle came. "What heppened here?" he asked. "Randy Coleman was beating these two up." Eric said plainly.

The principle suspended Randy and he put Hyde in detention. I don't know why Hyde got in trouble. But I knew I could trust all of the friends I had made.

So how did you like my chaotic first day? Crazy, huh? Read the next story to hear about more days.


End file.
